


My Heart Melts When You Call My Name

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Little Family Adventures [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I just thought i finish it up, Just plain fluff?, This was sitting in my ideas folder, This was sitting in my unfinished ideas, the effect Jackson has on Mark, this was inspired by my nieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Whenever Jackson calls Mark, papa.





	My Heart Melts When You Call My Name

Mark remembered the first time Jackson called him papa. He will always remember that day. Eventhough it had taken them two years to get Jackson, Mark always felt that it was the right time. He and JB started the adoption process a year after getting married. They both had always known that they wanted a child or maybe more, but they knew they wanted children. They knew that the process wasn’t going to be easy especially for them. Not only were they both man, they were both in a relationship with each other and is married to each other. It was already not easy for hetero couples to adopt, it was even harder for them but they persevered and prayed. 

 

Their prayers was answered when the centre called them about a six month old baby, abandon by his drug addict mother. The baby was lucky that he was born without any symptoms of being a drug addicted baby. Anyhow, nobody seemed to be willing to adopt this baby whose background seemed questionable to the rest of the world. A young mother abandon by her older partner, who turned to drugs to ease her pain. Nobody bothered to find out why she did what she did. None. She was cast out of society for bearing a child out of wedlock.

 

Nevertheless, it is because of that, nobody wanted Jackson until the kindhearted Suzy noticed that this baby might be able to thrive in a family like JB’s and Mark’s. She met them and was the one that interviewed them. When Jackson came into the system, Suzy wanted to see if they were a good fit for this baby but there was a lot of red tape and a lot of higher ups to overcome. In the end she had to use the trump card of JB being an Im and that seemed to make things easier.

 

The first time when Suzy brought little Jackson to JB and Mark, she could see that they were smittened with him. She could see the adoration in their eyes but there was also a fear that this little baby boy would be taken away from them. She assured them that he belonged to them the first time she placed him in their arms. Suzy told herself that this baby will never be returned to the system as long as there are willing parents like the Im-Tuans. She was so sure that they would do everything in their power to keep him when she asked them what is his name.

“So first, what should I put his name as in the papers?”

“His name will be Jackson,”  said JB.

“His surname is Im-Tuan,” Mark added.

That was when she knew that they had already planned to keep this little baby boy. It was further solidified when Mark called a few hours later asking what to do with a crying baby. Suzy felt assured right there and then that this little Jackson was meant to be with them.

 

 

Mark and JB wouldn’t trade anything in the world with their experiences with Jackson. It was with him that they learned the meaning of undying love. They knew that they would do anything to keep Jackson safe. They knew that they would die for him. It was with Jackson that they learned patience. Patience to teach a child and the patience to understand a child. Unlike adults, babies or even toddlers are unable to let them know what they want or what they are feeling. Especially with a willful child like Jackson. Even at such a young age, he seemed to know what he wanted and would fight tooth and nail to get it, eventhough his parents forbids it.

 

But it is also with Jackson that JB was able to mend his relationship with his own parents. It was because of his Jackson that his proud father, the ever powerful Mr Im is willing to bow his head and apologize to both JB and Mark. Jackson was the glue that brought them together. Because of that, their family became bigger and even happier than before. Not forgetting his uncles and godfathers, Jackson seemed to bring out the protective instinct in all of them. They were willing to sacrifice their time and also money to keep their only nephew and godson happy. Anything to keep the smile on little Jackson’s face.

 

Through all the years or at least four to five years that Jackson has been with them, Mark could never get rid of the feeling of giddiness whenever his son, Jackson called out to him. He was weak towards his only son but he knew that it was the same with JB. He remembered the time when Jackson threw a tantrum in the supermarket when he, Mama Im and Jinyoung was trying to get supplies for their weekend trip to the holiday house on the outskirts of Seoul. He was sure he would cave in but he had to be strong. He had to remain firm with his decision. His heart broke a little when Jackson threw himself into JB’s waiting arms, sobbing. He had to explain to JB the reason why their son was crying and that it was for Jackson’s own good. 

 

 

Mark also remembered the first time that Jackson called him papa and JB appa. So that you know, Jackson said papa first. He was about two years old by then. He might be a late bloomer but once Jackson started talking, he never stopped. It just happened out of the blue. Jackson was sleeping in the room on the bed with Mark right next to him, reading some paperwork. Jackson woke up and turned to look at his father.  Mark haven’t noticed that he had woken up yet. Jackson was smiling and tried to get Mark’s attention but he was so engrossed with his document that he didn’t noticed Jackson. Not until he heard a little voice calling him.

“Papa.” 

Mark turned to look at a giggling and drooling Jackson.

“What did you say, baby?”

“Papa!” Jackson squealed. 

Mark would not admit it to anybody but he started crying there and then, scooping up his only son and holding him tight. The little boy seemed to like the sound on his tongue and the effect it had on his father so he kept babbling, “Papapapapapapapapa.” 

Of course when Mark told JB about it that same night, his husband was on a mission to make Jackson call him appa ever since.

 

 

He could never explain what it made him feel whenever Jackson called out to him. It was after that incident in the supermarket that he could finally put it in words.

“Because, my heart melts when you call my name, Gaga,” says Mark as he kissed the sleeping Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this peace offering.


End file.
